


Six Degrees of Separation

by korasuya



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Introspection, big 2020 energy, discount angst but not all the way, vague assumptions about campus food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasuya/pseuds/korasuya
Summary: Sice is a girl who prefers to be alone. But how does she feel about all thirteen of her classmates being swept to places unknown before her?This fic imagines that characters summoned to Opera Omnia vanish from their home worlds, and that a familiar yet unfamiliar mess ensues back at Akademeia.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Six Degrees of Separation

"This fucking sucks."

Sice was fond of those words lately. They were sharp, precise, and straight to the point. It was true that she'd usually get a disapproving glare from Queen if she overheard her swearing, but there was no better way to say how she felt at a time like this. Today, she was safe from Miss Class Leader's judgment anyway.

Queen wasn't around.

She stretched and rolled over on the common room sofa, briefly hiding her face in the cushions. To her dismay, they still smelled like the soft drink Nine had spilled on them shortly before he left. She quickly turned back around to fresh air, asking herself why that filthy moron hadn't even bothered to clean it up.

Nine wasn't around.

With that unpleasant discovery, Sice figured she'd just get up and go back to her own dorm room. It was dark outside, and she was done with both the training rooms and the dining hall for the day. Of course, the later hours were often far from peaceful with classmates like hers. She remembered one night, when she was falling asleep so comfortably until she heard Trey in the hall outside yelling some bullshit about entomology for nobody to hear. Or did he say etymology? Or was it... nah, fuck it, it didn't matter. She'd kick his ass the next morning either way.

Trey wasn't around.

As more and more of Class Zero went missing, Akademeia's higher-ups chose to discontinue their regular lectures for logistical reasons. The remaining students were left to assemble their own "independent training schedules," with lessons being given by appointment. In practice, this apparently meant that Jack was able to enter the kitchens one day, convince the cooks he was there to learn an important survival skill, and return to the dorms with a whole pot's worth of fried potatoes. Naturally, Sice didn't believe his story, but recent events had more or less left her at wit's end. She grudgingly took some fries for herself, and in that moment Jack had the dumbest fucking grin she'd ever seen. She was almost tempted to punch it off his face.

Jack wasn't around.

No one in Akademeia, or the rest of the dominion, had any clue where the other cadets had gone. All their names were still fresh in people's minds, confirming that they at least weren't dead. But none of the military search parties or magical research experiments they carried out had worked. Earlier on, when more of Class Zero was still here, Moglin tried to make up for their schedules being thrown into chaos, assigning them to small groups that would assist other classes on their missions. One evening, Eight took his orders calmly as usual, and no one doubted that he'd report to his post the next day. But when the sun rose, he was nowhere to be found. Sice had to take his place on the mission. The next time they met, she wanted nothing more than to call him a little gremlin to his face, knowing he'd take it as an insult about his height.

Eight wasn't around.

Sice pulled her quilt over her head, letting out a muffled groan of frustration. She used to like being alone. Maybe that was why the other thirteen of them had gone first, like some awful wish of hers had been granted. But now that her solitude wasn't a choice, she couldn't stop asking herself how things came to be this way. On most days, she'd spend hours in the training facilities, razing her targets to the ground, trying to forget that question. At night, though, she didn't have that option. Without new orders, all she had left to fight was her own thoughts. Nothing else. Nobody else.

No one was around.

In her mind, Sice counted over Class Zero's names again, in the order they had vanished from Akademeia. Rem, King, Ace, Cater, Seven, Deuce, Cinque, Machina, Eight, Jack, Trey, Nine, Queen. Not dead. If she thought about it honestly, they were probably doing fine—wherever they were. After all, Mother had taught every one of them. And even if she couldn't stand them at times, she knew they all had a way of coming back to each other in the end. Maybe they'd all make it back home unharmed, with some decent stories to tell. Maybe she'd get swept away by that mysterious force to join them.

But tonight, Sice was still on her own.

"This fucking sucks."

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted literally nothing else on this site yet, so I suppose this is my debut work - for a game I haven't even played yet! This got next to no attention when I posted it on the DFFOO subreddit (under a different title), which I fully expected, but I thought it'd be a shame if that was the only place I hosted it. So here's a little look into Sice's frustrated soul, as she comes to terms with being the last of Class Zero who's missing from the new world. Yes, those are quarantine vibes near the end. I thought it was gonna be a pure joke oneshot, but that stuff got woven in somehow. :^)
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
